Love it Up
by TaraBooLovesyou
Summary: Rocky sees that Deuce is single, but is he ready to mingle? Reuce Rocky and Deuece maby Tece Cece and Ty. WARNIG! Contains Drinkig Partying Cuting mabey other stuff :
1. Chapter 1

**Reuce: The Love Story**

Rocky's ~P~O~V~

No. This isn't today. I can't belive it.I'm so happy! But I can't be. I'm Dina's friend. Why is this true?

End of P~O~V~

Cece: *Wispers* Rocky. Psst Rocky

Rocky: What Cece

Cece: Why do you look upset? You like him don't you? You should be happy They broke up!

Rocky: I can't Be! Dina is my friend! Even though he had dreamy eyes and cute hair and is so funny and *day dreams about Deuce*

Cece: OK. I get it. You like Deuce.

Dina: *walks over* I'm so happy right now

Rocky:Why? You broke up with Deuce right *Says scared that Dina is going to say no*

Dina: Yes but I'm moving today! LIKE NOW! BYE CECE BYE ROCKY *sceams out the door*

Cece: Well now Dina isn't here... So ASK HIM OUT

Rocky: I can't! I have to look SUPER CUTE!

Cece: Well it's 7th period so well go after class

Rocky: Ok

Teacher: So is is the way to make...ROCKY AND CECE STOP TALKING. NOW!

Rocky and Cece: Yes ( Ru ben sten)

~Afer School and at the mall~

Rocky: Isn't this super cute

Cece: Yes Rocky Deuce will love you! How does this look?

Rocky: Perfect! Who is your date?

Cece: Um er eh it's it's uh Erik. Erik Grady.*Nerves*

Rocky: Cool! *sees Deuce and buys oufit, puts it on and, walks over to Deuce*

Deuce: Hey Rocky

Rocky: Hey Deuce *say flirty*

Deuce: You look...Beautiful

Rocky :*blushes* Thank you

Deuce: No problem. Hey Rocky do you wanna go-

Gunter: Hello BAYBEEEEE

Rocky: Hey Gunter Um can you leave

Gunter: Sure Rocky but call me sometime

Rocky: Ok? Any way you were saying *Says Happy and hopeful*

Deuec: I was gonna say do you wanna go to the movies with me sometime

Rocky: Yes I would love to *Kisses cheek* I have to get Ready see you at 7!

Deuce: Ok bye

Deuce's ~P~O~V~

Wow. I'm so ..It can't be. Is this real? I am with the most cuest girl in the school!

End of ~P~O~V~

**Do you like? Please Review and suggest sum stuff! More drama? **

**1)Who is Cece's date? Or is it this Erik guy?**

**2) Does Gunter like Rocky?**

**3) Does Deuce Really Like Rocky?**


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

Deuec: I was gonna say do you wanna go to the movies with me sometime

Rocky: Yes I would love to *Kisses cheek* I have to get Ready see you at

7!

Deuce: Ok bye

Deuce's ~P~O~V~

Wow. I'm so ..It can't be. Is this real? I am with the most cuest girl in the

school!

End of ~P~O~V~

Now:

~Time 7:00~

~At movies~

Rocky: Hey Deuce do you wanna see Eat Pray Kill 2?

Deuce: Whoa you look... Hot and sure

Rocky: *Blushes* Ok

Deuce: Good cause I have our tickets. Lets go get popcorn

Rocky: Ok

Gunter: Hello Babyeeeeeeees what can I get this monkey and fair lady

Deuce: Said the hippo that can talk like an elf

Rocky: Ok? Well we both want a large popcorn and a large coke!

Gunter: Comming right up Baybeeeeeeeeeeee! Ready that will be 5.50$

Deuce: Ok *hands money to Gunter Hello Babyee Hessinhefer*

Rocky: *sceams and hides her head in Deuce's cheast* AHHHH!

Deuce: What Im not even scared. In fact Im tired. *Puts arm around Rocky*

Rocky: This is fun *Smiles*

~Meanwhile at Crusty~

?: Hey Cece

Cece: Hey um I gotta tell yyou something

?: What babe

Cece: Ty your sister ask me who my date was and I said Erik Grady

Ty: Understandable. Well someday she has to know.

Cece: Not like you tell her or she tells you.

Ty: What do you mean

Cece: Rocky is on a date with uh he is at the movies.

Ty: Lets go see Eat Pray Kill 2

Cece: Ok?

~Ty and Cece iinn the theater where Eat Pray Kill 2 is on~

Ty: Look Rocky is there with *Looks closer* DEUCE

Rocky and Deuce: *Look back with the other people* CRAP

~After movie walking home~

Ty: Deuce how dare you date my Sister.

Deuce: What she said yes and I like her so I was-

Ty: Save it your dead!

Rocky: Ty NO! *Runs infront of Deuce blocking Ty* You need to relize I will date people

Ty: Yes I know just *Puts fist up* MY BEST FRIEND! I mean He is Deuce

Cece: Ty Rocky has had a crush on him since 4th get over it

Ty: Fine *Runs off*

Cece: I'll get him!*runs after him*

~With Reuce~

Deuce: Rocky

Rocky: Yes Deucey

Deuce: Be my Girlfriend Please

Rocky: Yes YES Millon TIMES Yes!

Deuce: Great

Sorry it's short I will have another chapter up tonight ok!


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time:

Deuce: Rocky

Rocky: Yes Deucey

Deuce: Be my Girlfriend Please

Rocky: Yes YES Millon TIMES Yes!

Deuce: Great

Now:

Deuce:Rocky

Rocky: Yes Deucey

Deuce: Can we tell yyou and my parents?

Rocky: Yep

Rocky's P~O~V~

Oh Great. Here we go. .. You could call it the mom and dad come.I can see it now."Mom I go out witth Deuce. No I forbid you. But mom. Yes Rocky. I agree with your mother. We dont need people having kids, geting drunk,failing school. but . Blue I will take good care of ." See what I mean.I cant tell them. Owell

End of P~O~V~

Rocky: Bye baby

Deuec:Bye Babe

Rocky *Tweets Cece*

RockyBooLovesYou: MyBooCece Sleepover?

MyBooCece: RockyBooLovesYou Sure. I'll be right there

Cece:*Comes over*

Rocky: Funny Story *says fast* Hey Cece well Deuce asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes but then he side we should tell our parents and I asked Ty and he said it was a bad idea but I said ok to Deuce and tomorrow I have to tell them and *Breathes an talks Slower* I cant tell them they will break us up.

Cece: Hey Rockster and I thought this was suppost to be funny

Rocky: Your right. Sad Story Well Deuce asked me to be his

~Meanwhile With Deuce~

Deuce: Hey mom and dad come here.

M&D: Yes Deuce

Deuec: I have a Girlfriend and she is Rocky Blue.

M&D: NO

Deuce: But

Mom: What we ment is we have to meet her first

Deuece: Ok and you can meet her Parents


	4. Chapter 4

Last Time:

Rocky: Funny Story *says fast* Hey Cece well Deuce asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes but then he side we should tell our parents and I asked Ty and he said it was a bad idea but I said ok to Deuce and tomorrow I have to tell them and *Breathes an talks Slower* I cant tell them they will break us up.

Cece: Hey Rockster and I thought this was suppost to be funny

Rocky: Your right. Sad Story Well Deuce asked me to be his

~Meanwhile With Deuce~

Deuce: Hey mom and dad come here.

M&D: Yes Deuce

Deuec: I have a Girlfriend and she is Rocky Blue.

M&D: NO

Deuce: But

Mom: What we ment is we have to meet her first

Deuece: Ok and you can meet her Parents

Now:

~The Next Day In Rocky and Ty's apartment~

Deuce: Knock Knock Knock *Knocks on door*

Rocky: *Nerves* Comming

Mr. and Mrs. Blue: Hello Deuce. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Martinez

Mr. and Mrs. Martinez: Hello Marci and Dave

Marci: So what brings you here?

Rocky: Well Hey Deuce, Mr. and Mrs. Martinez! Why dont you go get a little snack from the kitchen!

Marci ():Rocky what is going on?

Rocky: Weeeeeelllll

Marci: ROCKY

Rocky: Weell Sorry. But um I uh

Ty: Go ahead Rocky tell mom

Rocky: Shut up Elf. Anyway Mom am I aloud to date?

Marci: Yes well depends who is he?

Rocky: Well it's Deuce

Marci: Well I need to have a talk with you too

Rocky: O God.

~In the Kitchen~

Jay(): So why are we here?

Sarah(): I agree. Why are we here

Deuce: Well you wanted to meet my girlfrined and her parents.

Sarah: AWW! It's Rocky!

DeuCe: So can we date

Jay and Sarah:YES Bye honey we have to go!

Deuec: Bye mom Bye dad!

Marci: So Deuce and Rocky weneed to talk. Ty Go to your room.

Ty: Ok

Marci: So Deuec and Rocky. Are you gonna be good Deuce if I le you and Rocky date?

Deuece: Yes .

Marci: You can call me Marci or mom

Deuce: Ok Mrs I mean Marci


	5. Chapter 5

By the way:

Deuce Martinez

Rocky and Ty Blue

Cece and Flynn Jones

Marci(Blue's mom) Dave (Blue's dad)

Sarah(Martinez's mom) Jay (Martinez's dad)

Georgia(Jones'smom)

Gunter and Tinka Hesinhefer

Last Time:

Marci: So Deuec and Rocky. Are you gonna be good Deuce if I le you and Rocky date?

Deuece: Yes .

Marci: You can call me Marci or mom

Deuce: Ok Mrs I mean Marci

Now:

Marci: One more thing

Reuce: Yes

Marci: You two are not alound in the house if me Dave or Ty isn't here

Rocky: Ok mom

~Later That night~

Cece: *Tweeting with Rocky*

MyBooCece: RockyBooLovesYou Hey

RockyBooLovesYou:MyBooCece Hey

MyBooCece: R U goin 2 b at frnkies party?

RockyBooLovesYou: I guuss Im Goin 2 his party why

MyBooCece: I herd its gona b crazy wif way 2 many ppl from da skol

RockyBooLovesYou: No CC U know I gt Scarrd wif way 2 many ppl

MyBooCece: Relx wat could go rong?

RockyBooLovesYou: Relly Wat could go rong if we

MyBooCece: jst go Rockster

RockyBooLovesYou: Fne CC

~The next day at school

(Note it is the last day that is why there is gonna be a party)

Rocky: Hey Cece what are you-

Cece: *Kissing Ty* Nothing

Rocky: Sure.

Deuce: Hey baby I heard you are going to Frankie's party

Rocky: Hey Deucey *Kisses* Yes why

Deuce: Well Cause I was going to ask will you be my date

Rocky: DUH

Gunter: Hello Babeeeeeeeeeeee and others

Rocky: What do you want from Reuce and Tece *Laughs* Those are relly lame couple names

Tink: Yes yes they are. Ve just Vanted to know vhy ve hear all this mush stuff mr. and mrs mushy pants

Deuce: Well Rocky is my girl

Rocky: Yes I am!

Ty: And Cece is my Girl

Gunter: Anyway Rocky what do you say you ditch this bag of Shit and go with me to the party

Rocky: EWWW AND NO! AND NEXT TIME YOU CALL MY BOYFRIEND THAT I WILL BEAT YOU UP!

Gunter: Fine But I will get YOU DEUCE

Tinka: Well poor Gunter. Hey Deuce vill you go to the party vith me instead of this Bitch

Deuce: NO! YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOU ARE A GIRL!  
>Tinka: Fine! But I vill get YOU ROCKY BLUE!<p>

Rocky: Let go guys

Ty Cece and Deuce: Okay  
>~After school when Rocky and Cece are at Cece's house getting ready and the boys are doing the same at Deuce's house~<p>

(Note: They all look like the episode when Cece and Rocky went to Gary's party The dresses and such)

Rocky: How do I look, Cece?

Cece: Awesome! And me?

Rocky: Beautiful!

Ty and Deuce: *Knock on door*

Rocky: They are here *Gets door*

Deuce: Hey Babe WHOA

Rocky:*Blushes* Thank you Deucey

Ty: And who could ever forget the most beautiful girl in the world Cece!

Cece: *Blushes* Awww Ty you made me blush

Deuce: Lets go to the party!

~At the partayyy LOL~

Frankie: Hey Cece Ty Rocky and Deuce

Reuce and Tece: Hey Frankie

Frankie: Have fun


	6. Chapter 6

Last Time:

~At the partayyy LOL~

Frankie: Hey Cece Ty Rocky and Deuce

Reuce and Tece: Hey Frankie

Frankie: Have fun

Now:

Deuce: I know I will cause my Rock is here

Rocky: Awww

Waiter: Hello would you like some Beer

Rocky: Stay here! Cece can I talk to you *Pulls in a room*

Cece: Ow hair ow hair ow hair! WHAT!

Rocky: If you told me there was gonna be beer I wount have come Cece

Cece: I know Thants why I didn't tell you *Takes a sip of Beer then chugs the rest*

Rocky: Cece STOP

Cece: What? It is so good *Chugs down 6 more*

Rocky: Cece you are gonna be Drunk!

Cece: Well *Drunk* I don't care! School is over and I can take care of mysel! Have a little fun Goodie Two Shoes! nNw I'm going back! *walks back and almost falls over*

Deuce: *Walks over to Rocky* Hey Baby do you want to leave

Frankie: Ahh of course! The goodie two shoes couple leaves!

Rocky:Thats it we are gonna stay Because I am tired of being a G.T.S!

Deuce: Rocky Its fine by me

Rocky: Here we go summer of fun!

(BTW Rocky Deuce and Cece are 15 and Ty Tinka and Gunter are 16)

Crowd: Chug Chug Chug Chug!

Rocky and Deuce: *Drinking 12th cup of Beer and are really Drunk* WOW!

Ty and Cece did the same

Cece: I'm wasted!

Ty: Me to!

Rocky: Lets go home to my house cause my paents are gone and so are Cece's and same with Deuce. We can bring us four and Gunter, Tinka, Frankie and Candy (Both Candy and Frankie were in SIU episodes).

C&C&G&T&T&D: Okay

~At Rocky and Ty's place~

Ty: Lets play Truth or Dare

All: Okay

Tinka: Deuce Truth o Dare

Rocky: *wispers in Deuce's ear* Truth she migh try to break us up

Deuce: Truth

Tinka: FINE! Do you love Rocky or like that skunk bag?

Rocky: Thats it you better *Trys to get Tinka but gets held back*

Deuce: I love her I would die for her safty!

Tinka: Pf

Deuce: Ok Babe truth or dare

Tinka: Dare

Rocky: *Gets held back again* Thats it 1 more time just 1 more time! Anyway I pick Dare

Deuce: I dare you to kiss me

Rocky: Ok *Kisses Deuce and Gunter breaks it*

Gunter: You can stop now because ve get it!

Rocky: Fine! Cece truth or dare

Cece: Dare

Rocky: ok. Um.. I got it Cece you switch clothes with Tinka

Cece and Tinka: NO UHHH FINE *Switch clothes*

All but Ty Tinka and Cece: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ty: I think Cece looks Sexy!

Cece:Awwwwww Ty *Blushes* Ok Tinka truth or dare

Tinka: Dare

Cece: I dae you to makeout with Frankie

Tinka: Ok *Makeouts and go upstairs and Have you know what*

Cece: Ewww! Guess she is over you Deuce!  
>Gunter: Well inka can't go so I will! Hmm lets see...Rocky truth or dare<p>

Deuce: Truth Truth!  
>Cece: Come on Rockster take the dare<p>

Deuce: Fine but If you do so am I!

Rocky: Truth

Deuce: Thank god!

Gunter: Do you wanna do it with me

Rocky:*Slaps Gunter* Eww no

Candy: Gunter Truth or Dare

Gunter: Dare

Candy: Got to my place with me then follow what I say!

Gunter: Ok

Ty: Well me and Cece are staying over her house

Rocky: Ok bye

Deuce: Can I sleepover

Rocky: Sure! TINKA AND FRANKIE TAKE IT TO YOUR HOUSE

Tinkankie: Ok


	7. Chapter 7

Last Time:

Ty: Well me and Cece are staying over her house

Rocky: Ok bye

Deuce: Can I sleepover

Rocky: Sure! TINKA AND FRANKIE TAKE IT TO YOUR HOUSE

Tinkankie: Ok

Now:

Deuce: *Calls mom* My mom said yes!

Rocky: Yay!

Deuce: Rochlle Alexardrea Blue I LOVE YOU

Rocky: Deuce Matinez Martinez (Like he said is his real name in a SIU Episode) I LOVE YOU!

Rocky: So..

Deuce: So..

Cece: Ok Addmit it you need me and Ty to have fun

Reuce: OMG DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!

Ty: Well me and Cece are stayin here with Tinka my sis

(Note: They are still very drunk)

Cece: Okay

Rocky: There is Beer on the top shlef

Cece: Get it

Rocky: Ok

All: *Get done having their 20th BEER*

Rocky: *Really REALLY DRUK* Good night baabe Te ZuCe

D&C&T: Good nigh Rucooy

~The Net Day~

Rocky: *Wakes up* Cece wake up

Cece; Im up *Rocky hits her with pillow* Im up *Rocky does it again* Im up *Again* IM UP

Rocky: What happened last night?

Cece: Well I was drunk and told you that you were a Goody Two Shoes, So me you Ty Deuce Tinka Candy and Frankie Came to your house after drinking 12 beers at Frankies party and played truth or dare and then Stinka Frankie Candy And Gunter went home and Me you Deuce and Ty slept ove you house and Had about 20 Beers and finally went to sleep!

Rocky: Well first of all I am so happy you told a story the right way. Second ARE YOU FREAKING NUTS? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME?

Cece: You wouldn't stop!

Deuce: Good mornig Baby!

Rocky: Hey baby *STILL DRUNK* What's up?

Deuce: *STILL DRUNK* (Note: they all are Still very Drunk) Nothing you? *makesout with Rocky for 10mins* I love you

Rocky: I Love you too *Countinues to makeout*

Cece: EWWWW!

Rocky: Deuce take me on a date today

Deuce: Okay see you later *Leaves with Ty*

~12:00~

(Note: Now they are solber)

Deuce:*Knocks on door*

Rocky: Comming *Opens door* Hey Deucey

Deuce: Lets go

Rocky: Ok

~At Chucky Cheese~

Rocky: Why are we here

Deuce: This is where we met!

Rocky: O yea

**XXXFlash BackXXX**

**Lil Rocky: Hey Im Rocky**

**Lil Deuce: Hi Im Deuce! Do you wanna play air hockey**

**Lil Rocky: Sure! Can we be friends?**

**Lil Deuce: Yep!**

**XXXEnd of Flash BackXXX**

Deuce: I loved you since then!

Rocky: So did I!

?: ?

Rocky: Who are you?

Erik: I am Erik! I have news...Bad news

Deuce: Hi I am her Boyfriend *Holds Rocky's hand* Tell us

Erik: Ok! Ms. Rocky may I call you?

Rocky: Yep

Erik: Well Ms. Rocky you parents have died in a car crash

Rocky: What *Crys* Why

Erik: Drunk Diver crash into them. I must go! Bye Blue

Rocky: *Crys hader and sits on bench and puts head in Deuce's chest*

Deuce: It will be ok Me Ty and Cece are here for you. Rocky I will take care of you and soo will Ty and Cece!

Rocky: *stops crying and sniffs* Really?

Deuce: *Wipes tear* Yes

Rocky: Why?

Deuce: Because I love you!

Cece:*walks in* ROCKY! I am so sorry are you ok?

Rocky: Yes my Deucey is makeing me feel better.

Ty: Man. Sis it's ok we are here for you!

~Next Day~

Rocky:*about to walk out door and hears a voice and stops*

Deuce: I love you and I always will! Here is your new name :Tinka Martinez

Rocky:*Crys and walk out door* Deuce how could you? And when I needed you most!

Tinka: I am not sorry at-

Rocky: Shut up Stinka! Hope you like you new cheater boyfriend

Deuce: Rocky wait PLEASE  
>Tink: She doesn't like you date me<p>

Deuce: You are right! Lets go babe *Makesout with Tinka so Rocky sees*

Rocky: DEUCE *Runs home to bath room* Am I pretty? NO! Cece is Prettire! Why did he do that? I love him! *Punches Mirror* No one likes me! I am a B! I hate life! *Runs to kitchen and takes a knife! Goodbye Cece Ty Deuce Gunter Frankie Candy and Stinka! *Stabs her stomach*

Cece: Rocky NO!  
>! *call 911 and the rush Rocky to the hospital<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Last Time:

Deuce: You are right! Lets go babe *Makesout with Tinka so Rocky sees*

Rocky: DEUCE *Runs home to bath room* Am I pretty? NO! Cece is Prettire! Why did he do that? I love him! *Punches Mirror* No one likes me! I am a B! I hate life! *Runs to kitchen and takes a knife! Goodbye Cece Ty Deuce Gunter Frankie Candy and Stinka! *Stabs her stomach*

Cece: Rocky NO!  
>! *call 911 and the rush Rocky to the hospital<p>

~At the Hospital~

Doctor Ray: Family and Friends of Blue?

Cece: *Crying* Y-y-y-yes

Ty: Is my sister okay?

Doctor Ray: We don't know. She was in shock, her heart stoped and she almost died and now her stomach is being stiched. If we keep getting low pulses her heart could stop and if thats happens we may not beable to make it go again.

Cece: Why did she do that?

Tece: DEUCE!

Deuce: *Comes in holding Tinka's hand* What?

Ty: Man you better run! My sister tryed to kill herself because of what you did

Cece: Im gonna beat you and Stinka! *Beats up Tinka*

Deuce: Why did she do that?

Cece: Because she loved you and you cheated!

Deuce: I know! I love her

Cece: Then why did you cheat?

Deuce: Because Stinka said if I didn't Rocky would Die!

Dortor Ray: Rocky will be fine Congrats!

Cy: Thank GOD!

Rocky: Deuce? I heard what you said! Thank you!

Deuce: I said I would die for you! I LOVE YOU ROCKY!

Rocky: I LOVE YOU DEUCE!

Deuce: Girlfriend

Rocky: Yes Boyfriend?

Deuce:You are my Rock!

~The Next Day~

Rocky: Cece!

Cece: What?

Rocky: Look! This newspaper says that there is gonna be a talent show!

Cece: And? Is that why you woke me up?

Rocky: I guess you don't want 123,456$

Cece: Well I could always sing!

Rocky: Well there is 2 parts! One is part is when you only do one act for 100, The Second part is if you do two parts for 123,456 dollars$

Cece: I am going second!

Rocky: Me too! I am gonna sing and dance!

Cece: No now Im going To just Sing

~Two days later~

Deuce: Hello people! I am Deuce and I will be your MC For the talent show! First up for Singing and Dancing Catagory, Rocky Blue!

Rocky: *Singing*

_I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag it out (5x)_

_Don't watch me, watch the t-t-tv  
>I'm swaggin' when you see-e-e me<br>I'm shining bright, you'll fall in love_

_(In love)  
>I'm a rider, I ride like a harley<br>Start it up and start the party  
>Livin' it up, swag it out my way<br>Nicki Minaj having Pink Fridays_

_(Shalalala) Lots of paper  
>(Na, na, na ,na) Don't trip of haters<br>Got my hair it's done, my nails they're done  
>Swaggin' so hard all eyes are on me<em>

_Swag it out  
>I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag it out (4x)<em>

_Pretty like Beyonce, Big time like Kanye  
>Imma rock out, rock out like Green Day<br>Imma act out, act on no screenplay  
>Swag it out, what's up?<em>

_I really wanna, I promise that I'm gonna  
>Swag it all out, show off like a stunner<br>I really wanna, I promise that I'm gonna  
>Swag it all out, stay hotter than the summer<em>

_(Shalalala) Lots of paper  
>(Na, na, na ,na) Don't trip of haters<br>Got my hair it's done, my nails they're done  
>Swaggin' so hard all eyes are on me<em>

_Swag it out  
>I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag it out (4x)<em>

_Let the bass BANG!  
>Throw your hands in the air air, hands in the air<br>Throw throw your hands in the air (hands in the air)  
>Let the bass BANG!<br>Throw your hands in the air, h-h-hands in the air  
>Throw throw your hands in the air<em>

_Swag it out  
>I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag it out (4x)<em>

Deuce: Thank you Rocky for the best singging and dancing I've ever seen! Next up Cece Jones!

Cece: *Sings*

_(Note: She sings Bubble gum boy but I can find the lyrics so hear it here: _.com/watch?v=cyoRUmqz_0I )

Deuce: Thank you Cece Jones! And for the just one act the winner is: Cece Jones!

Cece: Thank you Deuce give me my dollas!

Deuce: *Gives money to Cece* And Our Two act winner is Rocky Blue! *Kisses Rocky and Gives her mone*

Rocky: Yay! Thank you!


End file.
